There is a persistent need for high availability computing services. Computing applications, including mission critical applications, are increasingly being processed by data centers, particularly as cloud computing architectures are embraced. At the same time, monolithic computing devices are being replaced with one or more chassis, each of which contains groups of less expensive computing devices, such as blade servers, operating in parallel.
Availability of a chassis is often improved by mirroring. For example, a primary chassis may be mirrored by a failover chassis, such that the failover chassis takes over processing for the primary chassis in the case of a device failure (or any other error) on the primary chassis. However, while a chassis may fail as a unit, it is also possible for one or more individual computing devices in the primary chassis to fail, while the remaining computing devices continue to function. Moreover, one or more computing devices on the failover chassis may fail. Mirroring between computing devices in these scenarios is an ongoing problem. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present embodiments are drawn.